


Don't Leave Me

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy’s moods can be unpredictable, but Jim thinks he’s found the way to snap him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ramie_k](http://ramie-k.livejournal.com)'s birthday.

“Hey, I’m home!” Jim called out, letting the door of their flat bang shut behind him. He peeked into the kitchen and saw no sign of dinner. “Shit, was it my night? Sorry! Dad kept me late at the Aurory critiquing my last report …”

The sight that greeted him in the sitting room made the words die in his throat. It was going to be one of _those_ nights, and he wished he could take back those last few words.

Teddy sat slumped in the tattered brown chair, his fingers tracing over the one photo he had of his parents together. He didn’t look up, didn’t act like he’d heard Jim come in at all.

Jim hadn’t yet figured out how to deal with Teddy when he got like this. Talking was straight out. Anything he said would come out wrong and make things worse. Leaving him alone didn’t feel right either, but there was dinner to be got, and sometimes food helped.

Resolved, he left quietly and ran off to the Muggle take-away down the street.

When he came back, Teddy was still in the sitting room, still staring at the photo, but this time he looked up, eyes dull.

“You came back.”

Trying for a grin that felt more like a grimace, Jim held up the boxes. “With curry, even. Come on, before it gets cold. Warming Charms can only do so much, you know.”

He turned and went back into the kitchen, setting the boxes down and starting to open them, when suddenly Teddy was behind him, arms like an iron vise around his waist.

“Never leave me,” Teddy breathed, so softly Jim could barely hear him, not that he needed to. Teddy talked in his sleep, after all.

 _Mom! Dad! Come back! Don’t leave me! Not both of you! Don’t you want me?_

“I never could,” Jim murmured, turning to kiss him.

The kiss turned deep, demanding, and Jim tore at Teddy’s shirt, suddenly sure what he needed. His hardening cock was sure, if nothing else.

“Need you,” he mumbled into Teddy’s mouth. “Need you now.”

A quick scramble for his wand, and he’d Summoned the Lubricant Potion from their bedroom and Banished both their clothes. Pushing off the table, Jim pressed Teddy against the wall, then lowered them both to the floor. He nipped at the spot on Teddy’s neck that drove him wild as he slipped a finger inside his arse, preparing him at least a bit before slicking his own cock and pressing in.

A yelp that sounded both surprised and pained stopped him, and he pulled back.

“No, don’t!” Teddy’s eyes shone brightly, and the look in them was desperate. “Don’t go.”

“Not going anywhere.” Jim braced himself and rocked his hips slightly, biting his lip with concentration.

After a moment, Teddy relaxed a bit, and Jim was able to press the rest of the way in. Shifting his weight to one arm, he grasped Teddy’s cock with his free hand and stroked.

With a moan, Teddy leaned up to kiss him, and Jim finally let go, thrusting in earnest as he pumped Teddy’s cock and sucked on his tongue.

 _Want you. Need you. Never going to leave you._ he thought with each thrust. The words became a mantra in his mind, almost like a spell. He could feel his determination build as the words and movements blended.

 _ _Want you._ Stroke. _Need you._ Thrust. _Never gonna leave you._ Strokethrustsuck._

Teddy cried out into his mouth as he came, coating Jim’s hand in warmth and pulsating around his cock, pulling Jim over the edge with him with a yell of his own.

After a few minutes, Jim started to realize just how chilly the floor was, but he’d be damned if he’d be the first to untangle them.

“Curry’s probably cold.” Teddy said at last.

Jim shrugged. “That’s what Warming Charms are for.” He waited a minute. “You hungry?”

“A little.” Teddy gave him a playful shove. “And you’re getting heavy.”

Jim grinned and got up. There wasn’t anything else to say, really, was there? Teddy was back to himself, and that’s all that mattered. If there was still a tingle of magic in the air, well, he’d meant what he’d said and what he’d thought. He wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
